


Fun with Phasers, Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal creampie, Asphyxiation, BDSM, BDSM themes, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Crying, Dacryphilia, Gun play, Kinky sex, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Sadism, Sequel, Smut, Submission, seemingly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Garak finds out what kind of programs Julian has been running in the holosuites.Sequel toFun with Phasers





	Fun with Phasers, Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> So I said these would all be stand alone stories and unfortunately (fortunately?) I lied. What can I say, I take after our resident tailor. Anyway, this is a direct sequel/continuation of the first Kinktobember fic I posted, “Fun with Phasers”. I was worried the story was too out there, and I was surprised that everyone was 100% here for phasers in a nice young doctor's bum, and the only thing people would have changed was that it wasn't 'real'. So, here you go.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.

<Quark’s Bar>

Quark was in a bad position. Dr Bashir paid him quite a bit of latinum to run the old Cardassian holosuite programs and keep his mouth shut about it. However Garak had a standing arrangement, and had paid about as much to alert him if anyone ever used his holoimage in the suites. The tailor also strongly implied Quark’s physical safety could be in jeopardy if he didn’t alert him.

He’d been willing to look the other way for the doctor once, but this was the second time he’d run the same program. Quark sighed, and sent a brief message to the tailors com with the info. Hopefully the doctor won’t find out it was him. If he does, well...these _Federaji_ types are much more prone to forgiveness than murder.  

\----

<the holosuites>

_...Garak’s forked tongue flickered just past his lips, tasting the air, and the predatory look returned to his eyes.  The hand not pointing the phaser at him skimmed over his cheek and down under his chin, tilting his head up to look at the older Cardassian. “It seems you don’t dislike this as much as you should dear Doctor. How nice for me.” Julian burned with embarrassed rage at his body’s betrayal…._

Julian wasn’t sure what it was about this particular fantasy that drew him back, but here he was again, his friends holoimage looming over him as he wept, aroused and confused. 

\----

<Garak’s Quarters>

Garak’s com beeped, and he put his needlework aside after a few moments. It wouldn't do to rush his work after all. He read Quark’s message, and raise an eye ridge. _Doctor Bashir_ , of all people, using _his_ holo-image in a Cardassian program? Well. He wrote back quickly, sending instructions. This was most intriguing.

He returned to his needlework, ignoring the next two comm signals until he’d completed his work for the evening. He downloaded Quarks messages on a padd, poured himself a glass of kanar and opened the recording.

“.... _most intriguing indeed!”_ the tailor thought to himself as the scene unfolded. He rewound the video, watching again. Yes...he was most pleased. He’d have to tip Quark well.

\---

The third time Bashir returned to the program, he was thoroughly disgusted by himself. Everyone in Starfleet had heard of the “Broccoli“case study of holo-addiction from the Enterprise as well as the LaForge/Brahms incident and the ethical considerations of running holo-programs of friends was widely discussed. No Federation consensus had been reached yet...however Julian had a feeling this was quite unethical. Yet here he was again for the third week in a row...

<holosuites>

….. _Garak wasn’t lying; the phaser was active and Julian could feel the slight vibrations of the powercell against his teeth as he sucked and licked the phaser desperately. Garak stared down at him impassively, his trousers were still undone, and his prUt was still everted and slick as he watched the doctor’s frenetic performance._

_Eventually Garak seemed to grow bored with the performance and he withdrew the gun from Bashir’s mouth, who sobbed with relief.  “On your feet Terran. I’m not done with you yet.” Garak kept the damp phaser trained on him while Bashir struggled to his feet without the use of his hands._

_Once he was standing Garak roughly pulled down the Doctor’s uniform trousers and Starfleet issued briefs, murmuring appreciation in a soft contrast to the rough handling his body was receiving. There was a bunk across the room with a thin mattress, and Garak forced him to shuffle over to it with his trousers around his ankles, cock bobbing freely in the air. Once there Julian was shoved roughly over, his face pressed into the thin mattress, arms still behind him straining against the bonds…._

Julian was confused. The scene was playing out exactly the same as the previous two times, but everything seemed slightly...off. And these restraints felt different.

He was waiting, bent over, and it was talking too long. He realized Garak had stopped moving and he tensed up.

Garak started to laugh. There was no laughing in this program. Shit.

 _“Nooooooooooo!”_ Julian gasped out “Computer, pause program. COMPUTER PAUSE PROGRAM!”

The scene halted, but Garak, Garak was still laughing.

“Dear, dear Doctor Bashir, did you *really* think I wouldn’t find out about your little program? If I were half the spy you seem to cast me as, then you had to have known I’d find out.” Garak knelt down, bringing himself eye level to the young man’s tear streaked face.

“I’m so sorry Garak.” Julian tried to hide his face but Garak made the doctor look at him.

“Sorry?! Doctor, you’ve used my personal holoimage for your own sexual gratification. You’ve cast me in a terribly aggressive, domineering, and quite frankly disturbing light and then offered yourself to it in a most humiliating way. Guls know what you had to do to get that holo-image of me. You’ve lied, you’ve snuck around, and you would have gotten away with it if Quark had any semblance of a spine or any fear of you, _Federaji_.” Garak patted the doctor’s back and beamed at him. “Doctor, if you were trying to seduce me...it worked! A Cardassian couldn’t have done better. I thought I was going to have to try and seduce you myself in the human way, but this is much better.

Julian was shocked to say the least. Humiliated too - he was still face down, bare arsed and Garak had watched him suck off a phaser (clearly more than once; he’d played his part in the holo to perfection). His eyes darted over to the phaser, which Garak noticed.

“Oh yes, that. Well dear, this really _is_  a phaser, and we are not quite done yet. I still want my show.”

Julian gulped, terrified. This was not how he had ever anticipated approaching his friend with any of his feelings, sexual or otherwise, and certainly had never planned on sharing this, but here he was. And… “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Julian asked.

“No my dear, you really don’t.” Garak’s smile was wide, predatory and held no mercy. “As I said I am thoroughly flattered and seduced, but you did use my image for your gratification. Turnabout is fair play.” Garak stroked his hair, and then took a strip of fabric from his pocket and gagged Julian. He rebound the man’s hands in front of him, picking him up and carrying him to the otherside of the interrogation room, which Julian had barely explored. The Cardassian attached the restraints to a ring on the wall over the doctor’s head.

“Computer, reduce lights to 60%, increase temperature to Cardassian station standard.” Garak stepped back and Julian realized his prUt was still exposed. The tailor slowly undressed and Julian watched the slow reveal of the solid Cardassian’s body. The ridges on his neck continued down his shoulders and tapered off at the elbows. His back was scaled, with similar rides at his buttocks and hips which tapered off at his knees. His body was thick with muscles, though there was a touch of softness at the belly.

Julian’s own erection had never flagged - these enhancements were a blessing and a curse - and had gotten even harder as his humiliation increased and he mewled around his gag piteously, hips twitching and pumping at the air.

“Such a needy Terran slut” Garak mocked softly, and in a moment he was at Julians side, fast as a snake striking out, and he had the phaser pressed to his ribs.  The Cardassian’s other hand played over Julian’s still uniformed covered chest. This close, Julian could see his nails were sharpened, and he was shredding the uniform to ribbons. Bashir distantly felt the strips falling to his feet, but his focus was narrowed to the phaser at his ribs, and the terrifying look on Garak’s face. His snake like tongue was flickering constantly, gently tasting each newley uncovered area at his leisure.

When the final strip of clothing was gone, Garak knelt in front of the doctor, sliding the barrel of the phaser back to his anus, and the doctor’s tears renewed as the barrel slid inside him again - firmer and cooler than the holo-phaser.

“Now the stakes are real, Terran. Ride my phaser like an Orion slave girl”.  The tailor had left Julian enough slack that he could bend his knees and move a few scant inches. Bashir knew better than to hesitate, and began fucking himself hard, whimpering on each movement.

Garak watched, focused on the opening sliding over the gun, the strange Terran cock bouncing with each thrust. The tailor’s free hand stroked the lips of his ajan, dipping inside occasionally and sliding his fingertips around the base of his irllun.

As Julian’s movement became more frantic, Garak took pity on the boy and and took the cock bobbing in front of him into his mouth, long tongue wrapping around it. The shock of the touch triggered the shaking Terran’s orgasm. Garak delighted at the muffled scream as the doctor came in his mouth.

He removed the phaser and laid it aside as he stood, letting the doctor fall limp in his bonds. Garak removed the gag and held his hand in front of the doctor’s mouth.

“Spit, and make it good Terran, because that’s all you’ll be getting”. The fabric had wicked most of the moisture from his mouth, but he managed a decent amount of spit and the Cardassian spread it over his prUt as he hitched one of Julian’s legs up and around his waist, insistently pushing forward, tapered cock slowly spreading Julian open. As he got himself firmly seated, he wrapped the doctor’s other leg around himself.

Julian whimpered and mewled at the delicious burning feel of his ass stretching on the thick alien cock. Despite his previous orgasm his enhanced stamina kept his cock from flagging, erection trapped between himself and Garak’s stomachs, and oh god that fat alien cock was all the way inside him, splitting him apart, forcing him up against the wall.

The doctor expected Garak to start fucking him roughly and quickly, but he stood there looking curiously at the doctor’s flush, tear streaked face. He ran his claws gently down his cheek, tipping his face up. Garak leaned in as if to kiss him, but instead began licking the tears from his cheeks, soon beginning to grind himself against the panting doctor.

“Please…” Julian whispered.

“Please?” Garak quirked an eye ridge at him, somehow still cool and unflappable while cloaca deep in the young doctor.

“Kiss me?” the Terran begged.

Garak laughed, his hand sliding around the doctor’s throat, still grinding. “My dear doctor, do you really think you’ve earned that?” he opened mouth but the tailor tightened his grip. “No dear. Now it’s my turn. You can breathe freely once I’ve come.” Garak licked the doctor’s face again, laughing as Julian’s eyes widened.

Julian could feel himself getting light headed as spots sparked in his eyes. He could just barely breath, and knew he could very well pass out of Garak didn’t release him soon, and the idea was scarousing.

Eventually the Cardassian spy couldn't remain unmoved for long and as his grinding increased, he released the doctor’s throat to grab both hips and pull him down onto his prUt. Julian gasped for air and came, and Garak’s mouth came crashing onto his, stealing his breath again as that long tongue forced its way between his lips, and the tailor released his mouth only to roar his own oragsm, filling the doctor with his come.

The two of them stood together for a moment before Garak slid out of the doctor, still holding him up against the wall and reaching up to release Julian’s arms, which fell boneless to his sides as the doctor slumped forward against him. Garak carried him back to the cot and sat, settling the doctor over his lap.

“Now Julian, will you be using my likeness without my permission again?” Garak asked, petting the doctor with a strange gentleness.

“....what’s the right answer to have you to do that again?”

Garak gave a genuine smile at that. “My dear, thats a conversation best had after a good meal. Let's get you cleaned and dressed, and we can replicate some dinner and talk back at my rooms” Julian nodded and they requested the needed items from the suite. As they were dressing, Julian picked up the phaser Garak had brought with him. It was seemingly powered down.

“Garak...I did have one question.” Julian chewed his lip. “That phaser…*was* it real?”

Garak just grinned. “Where would be the fun in telling you that?”

\----

FIN


End file.
